dray black
by Douceline
Summary: un petit HP/DM *.*


_**Dray Black**_

Harry sortait de la salle de bain des préfets... il venait de percer le secret de l'oeuf d'or et allait pouvoir enchainer avec la deuxieme tâche... La lune éclairait le sol d'une douce lumière laiteuse. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et le brun ne percevait que sa propre respiration. Enfin... Il s'arrêta. Non, quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là. Il le sentait. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre, glaciale, sarcastique

:

-Alors Potter, tu as fini de couver? Je te connaissais le teint maladif mais...  
-Malefoy... Soupira Harry. Remarques toujours aussi intéressantes à ce que je vois... Que veux-tu?  
-rooh ! Mais c'est que le petit Potter attaque! Fait attention, tu ressemble à ce petit roquet de Black, ce traitre à son sang....  
-Traitre à son sang... Répéta le brun. Je te rappelle, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, **, ****que ce nom est celui de ta mère et qu'il coule dans tes veines...**  
**-Ma mère s'est rachetée! s'exclama Draco, furieux. Elle a lavé l'honneur de son nom en épousant mon père. Mais moi, au moins, je ne porte pas le nom d'un mort... cracha-t-il, doucereux.**

**Sans réfléchir, le Gryffondor brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard. La rage bouillonnait au niveau de ses tempes... Il se retint pourtant de lui jeter un sort pour lui répondre, sur le même ton:**

**-Ta mère a lavé son honneur, hein? Mais, dit moi, Voldemort sait-il que l'un de ses mangemorts est gay?**  
**-Je... Commença Draco, mais le reste de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge.**  
**-Oh oui, Dray, vas-y, trouve une réplique à me lancer... dépêche toi, je me rendors... **

**Les rares couleurs du blond l'avaient désertées. Il savait. IL savait... Le vert et argent s'appuya au mur, pour ne pas tomber tant il était sous le choc.**

**  
****-Alors**** Dray****, un serpent aurait-il mangé ta langue?**  
**-Comment... arriva-t-il enfin à dire.**  
**-On s'en fiche de savoir comment, susurra le brun. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me plait assez bien... **

**Harry se rapprocha du Serpentad qui n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre. Alors come ça, il savait. IL savait et ça lui plaisait ! Il sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser de voir le brun, SON brun, aussi près de lui. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles qu'il embrassait en rêve... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une bouche avide capturer la sienne et l'embrasser goulûment. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de son Ange brun et lui rendit son baiser passionnément. Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent. Draco vit que les yeux d'émeraudes, qui habituellement lui lançaient des éclairs meurtriers, exprimaient un désir sans noms. Le blond était désarçonné. Il avait découverts ses sentiments pour le Griffondor il y avait peu de temps, et il était loin de se douter qu'il éprouvait la même chose de son coté ! L'arrachant à ses réflexions, Harry l'entraina dans une salle vide non loin de là. Il reprit possession de sa bouche tout en commençant à le déshabiller. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite en boxer, se serrant tout deux de peur de briser le lien et qu'ils se rendent compte de leur bêtise, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre... Cette douce caresse les électrisait et leur tirait de doux gémissements, tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient et que leurs mains s'agrippaient. Le blond arracha le boxer de son amant et le fit basculer sur une table. Il introduisit alors deux doigts dans son intimité, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. La bouche du Serpent quitta les lèvres sucrées du Gryffondor el descendit dans son cou, léchant son torse finement musclé, y laissant une trainée brûlante. Il descendit jusqu'au sexe gonflé d'amour de son ange et il commença à le gâter, tout en débutant un lent va et viens à l'aide de ses doigts dans son intimité. Harry se tortillait sur la table, secoué de spasmes, le plaisir parcourant la moindre parcelle de son Corp. et de son être. D'un geste, il fit comprendre à Draco qu'il pouvait y aller et le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il le pénétra avec douceur, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, et débuta un lent mouvement de balancier, faisant gémir son amant. Il empoigna son sexe gorgé de désir de sa main fine et commença à le caresser sur toute sa longueur. Les coups de reins du Serpentard se firent soudain plus violents et les va et viens de sa main plus intenses, tandis que leurs respirations et leurs rythmes cardiaques s'affolaient... Ils s'embrassèrent pour étouffer leurs hurlements orgasmiques, et Drago se libéra en Harry et celui-ci rependit sa semence sur le torse du Serpent. Essoufflés, le rouge aux joues, ils se regardèrent les yeux brillants et le blond se coucha aux cotés de son amant. **

**-Dray... souffla Harry à l'oreille du Serpent avant de partir pour le pays des rêves...**

**OoOoOo**

****

**-Dis Harry, tu n'as pas de petit ami? **  
**-Pourquoi cette question Ron?**  
**-tu es dans la lune en ce moment, comme si tu avais quelqu'un... **  
**-Et même si j'avais quelqu'un, quel serait le problème?**  
**-Ha... Aucun ! fit le rouquin en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles... Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne jamais sortir avec un Serpentard. Tu me le dirais Harry, si tu passais à l'ennemi?**  
**-Oui Ron, Répondit distraitement ce dernier. Ne t'inquiète pas...**  
**-' Fin, n'empêche, t'imagine Malefoy gay? Son père le déshériterai sur le champ ! Mais si ça se trouve, il ne serait pas si mauvais...**  
**-Ron, serais tu en train de fantasmer sur notre beauté de glace, fit Harry, un brun moqueur. **  
**-Je... hein? NON!**

**Les cris de Ron attirèrent bien des regards, mais pas celui d'un certain blond, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux une personne bien précise à une table rivale... La-dite personne leva la tête. Ils ****se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron...**


End file.
